


Red Jenny's Brew

by Liala



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cullen is not so fumbly, Dom!Cullen, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inquisitor likes to snack, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sera gets up to no good, Smut, accidental poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera tried to play a prank on the Inquisitor and the War Council, that goes horribly awry.<br/>All Inquisitor Lavellan wanted was something to eat.</p><p>Now the inquisitor has been accidentally poisoned with 4 different concoctions leading to the confrontation of some feelings she had been trying to quell for her handsome commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**~Prologue~**

     Sera was in a very good mood that morning as she stirred from her late night reverie. Her friends had come through, all was in place for her ultimate prank, one that would go down in notoriety in the history of the Inquisition. Even Josephine would struggle to contain the situation and by then it would be too late. She giggled to herself looking forward to seeing the nobles piss themselves when everything went tits up. She nibbled cheerily on her private stash of cookies as the light dawned over Skyhold.

Today was going to be a good day.

 

**~Chapter One~**

 

      Dawn broke over Skyhold, the first rays reaching the top of the tower as those below brushed away the morning ice. Voices slowly built in volume as the smell of breakfast being warmed permeated the air. Groaning in protest Liala Lavellan begrudgingly left her fade dreams and re-joined the waking world. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she swung her sore body over the edge of the bed and tried to find motivation to leave her room and prepare for the onslaught of selfish nobles and endless meetings. The smell of food began to permeate the room as her elvhen servant Irene brought her breakfast setting it down on her desk far away from her grasp. Liala sighed heaving herself to her feet as the other woman smiled, knowing full well Liala would never get up if food was close by.

"Thank you Irene." She mumbled as Irene set about getting her clothes and washing water ready.

    Slumping into the chair she took a sweet pastry in hand and scoffed it down eagerly, a regular supply her favourite baked treats were one of the few perks of the job. Wincing, she gingerly rubbed her shoulder, the skin still fresh after being healed when a Venatori agent caught her with a well placed arrow. The muscles still were sore but thanks to Dorian she still could use the limb.

"Your ladyship" Irene presented a small envelope with Josephine's stylised handwriting covering the whole page."Today's itinerary." 

    With a grumble Liala took the offending article and examined her duties for the day. _Some leader I am, more like a doll to smile and be tough on command._ As she suspected her day would begin with a meeting of war council, before smaller parlays with Orlesian nobility. One item in particular caught her attention. _Mid-afternoon training with Cullen._ That was new. As a hunter of her clan she was ruthless and lethal with a bow and dagger, picking off her prey from afar.  All of Thedas knew her strength, why did she have to train more? Groaning she let her head hit the table. _At least it is with Cullen..._ She sat upright chastising herself for her thoughts, he was the Commander, well respected, proud and devilishly handsome. Often in Council meetings she had felt her mind wander as his voice and scar drove her to distraction. But she was the Inquisitor and he was her adviser and friend. She could imagine the keepers lecture if she was to learn of her infatuation as she had done many times before.

...

_"Da'len, you are young, curious. It is a phase, it will pass." Chided Keeper_

_"How do you know it's not real?" She protested, arms crossed and chin raised. Always defiant._

_"You cannot love that man truly, he is a Shem, he will never love you as much as himself."_

_"Not all Shem are heartless keeper, if you met him..."_

_"Enough!" Ordered the keeper, "you would abandon your family, your people for this man? Would he stand by you even as an outcast? Could you live with that choice?"_

...

 

      Many times her answer had been no, but for him, she believed her answer would be different.  Finishing her breakfast she descended into the main hall quickly ducking past the gathering visitors and greeting her friends warmly as they tucked into the breakfast. 

"Ah! Inquisitor!" The first noble noticed her and prepared for the verbal attack.

"Excuse me I must get to my advisers!" Liala squeaked sprinting past them and into Josephine's office. Thank goodness her tunic and leggings allowed for a quick escape.

      The war room had not yet warmed in the morning light, Leliana and Josephine were already nattering quietly in the corner, having barely touched the refreshments she scoffed them before they were taken. Soon she would be back out on a mission so she could afford the extra treat of two. Cullen was the last to arrive after overseeing the morning training of the raw recruits.

"Good morning." He greeted the gathering, as Liala tried not to smile like an idiot.

"To business?" Began Leliana.

 

The meeting was dry as always, as much as it pleased Liala to know that her troops were safe and well and the Venatori threat was being monitored, she began to tug at her collar, her body suddenly far too hot. Undoing the top of her collar she began to fan herself but could get no relief.

"Inquisitor are you all right?" Asked Josie.

"Just hotter than a chantry brother in a whorehouse." She replied more indelicately than she meant too, Varrics influence no doubt. "I mean yes."

"Should we fetch a healer? It is freezing in here."

"That may be an idea, but still we haven't finished." She felt her head flush and the ground seemed to loom closer. "Actually I think I'm going to sit down." She collapsed in a crumpled heap against the war table her breath quickening as she hastily tried to undo more buttons as the heat got worse. She heard Cullen shout for a healer down the corridor as she thanked Irene for the foresight for choosing her an under vest as she stripped her top tunic away, her eyes closed as her blood and head throbbed.

"Maker..." She heard Cullen curse as cool soft hands lifted her head to rest on something soft. "Is she ill?"

A cool hand pressed against her forehead. "I feel no temperature on her skin..." Whispered Leliana

"But I'm burning inside." Moaned Liala.

"STAND ASIDE!" Shouted Timoa, an elderly healer who took her duty of care too seriously and expected others to jump when she said so. "Let me look at her."

      Liala hated the rough treatment Timoa gave her no mercy no matter how sick she was. The old woman had no time for her pain or misery, she had a problem to fix and bedside manners were a superfluous skill. Poked and prodded, wrapped in magic Liala felt suffocated and groaned under the woman touch. She felt a large hand take hers.

"It will be alright Inquisitor" comforted Cullen, and she tried to relax.

"Well there is nothing physically wrong with her. Which leads me to think it's poison or something she ingested. What did you eat today?"

"My breakfast pastries, and the snacks for the meeting." Josie eyed her suspiciously. "What? I was hungry, they were tasty."

"But I didn't order food for the meeting."

"Neither did I." added Leliana

"Then who did?" Moaned Liala as her head wracked with searing pain.

"Find them." Ordered Cullen.

 

~*~

 

     Sera sat back in her chair full and satisfied ready to watch the festivities begin, her concoctions were placed and ready, all there was left was watching the chaos begin, soon Quizzy would seem like people and the others might relax a little. Maybe. But it was going to be a riot.

 

     When she heard shouting, she felt her stomach clench with excitement, it was finally beginning. But as a healer rushed past, she realised something was going horribly horribly wrong. There should be no need for a healer, nothing she added was lethal. Cullen stormed from the doors carrying a prone Quizzy in his arms and Sera knew she was in some deep shit. If looks could kill, Cullen would have murdered the entire room as he took Liala to her room with the others in tow.

The Advisers were all fine.

Everyone was fine except Liala.

"Shite!" She cursed retreating to her sanctuary swigging down whatever booze she passed before slamming the door. "Shite!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you those who have taken time to read this. It means a lot to me. Please enjoy!

Liala groaned as Cullen carried her upstairs effortlessly. She relaxed into his arms knowing that she was perfectly safe. Gently he deposited her on the bed and called for Irene as the others filed in behind him. She winced as her head burned and flung an arm to block out the light.

"Mistress!" Called Irene, her voice concerned.

"Thin clothes, please." She managed to rasp out. Cullen turned away to give her some modesty as she discarded her heavy clothes. “Not sneaking a peak Commander” she teased, surprised by her boldness as Leliana and Josie giggled.

“Maker…No…”he stuttered.

“Pity, I…” she clamped her hand over her mouth, her heart racing with the unbidden words on her tongue. She stared hoping Cullen hadn’t noticed, but he was already rubbing his neck uncomfortably. Irene busied herself retrieving thinner cotton shirts and trousers that were suitable for a warmer climate and with a groan she pulled them on, the smooth cotton caressing her heated skin. “I’m decent.” She called and Cullen turned, his cheeks reddened.

"Irene, you prepared the Inquisitors meal this morning correct." Interrogated Leliana, bringing them back to business.

"Yes Sister Nightingale. The cook had prepared her favourite treats. When she is weary the Inquisitor is a hard woman to motivate." Liala grumbled curses somewhere behind them, Josie giggled. "The cook had made her favourite treats so I used that as leverage for her getting up."

“She is a cruel mistress.” Added Liala. “But very effective for taming a wayward Inquisitor.”Leliana stared. “I’m not making sense am I? I’m going to be quiet now. Don’t let Irene punish you, she kicks like a Hart.”

Cullen snorted and the Sister continued. "You know her well, then."

"Yes she is kind and I enjoy serving her. Despite her moaning."

"Was anything else out of the ordinary?" The Elf pondered "No my lady."

"Kindly fetch her some cold water and breathe not a word to the others." Irene nodded and hurried to her tasks, her eyes lingering on her friend.

"What do we do now?" Queried Cullen.

A sharp squeak at the bottom of the stairs had Cullen drawing his blade.

"Sorry Ser! I didn't see you there!" Cole ran into the room seeing his prone friend on the bed he rushed to her side.

"You're hurting." He said curled up by her side, eyes wide.

"Yes." She choked. "Don't know why."

"Vial poured in the dark, sweet smells, easy to cover, easy to trick. Fire running through veins, breaking control. Won't they laugh?"

"Cole?"

"You were poisoned, by accident,"

"Accident" growled Leiliana "poison is hardly an accident."

"Liquid burns in my stomach, shite, everything is fucking wrong. Shite, shite, shite. Not made into people, hurt instead. Shite shite. Not her. Shite." Cole whispered sensing a new hurt. "Sera. She did this and now she hurts too."

"Guards!" called Cullen summoning his men to catch the female elf. Her mischief had gone too far.

Sera huffed as she was half dragged, half walked to the Quizzy's chambers. Her stomach still churned as she was unceremoniously dumped on the floor. Liala was breathing heavily, with Cole at her side, his wide blue eyes staring concerned whispering small comforts.

"It had to be the one that sold me out!" she snarled before realising everyone in the room was glaring at her.

"Watch yourself Sera, your prank went too far." Warned Cullen. "Tell us what you did to her."

"It wasn't meant to be only her!” she cried hands flailing to cover her face. "I added some extra juice to all your food. I just wanted to show that you are like people not fucking snob nosed gobshites!"

"By poisoning us?"

"It wouldn't have killed you! Just maybe screwed with you for a bit!"

"What. Did. You. Do?" Rasped Liala.

"Truth serum for Leliana, headache poultice for Josephine, aphrodisiac for Cullen, and relaxant for you." She counted off on each finger. “You for one needed to stop acting like a freaking golem and sleep!” she hissed.

"Ughhhhh" Liala grumbled no wonder she felt like shit. "Remedy?"

"None, they need to burn out. How much of the food did she ingest?"

The room turned to Liala, eyes expectant. The small elf blushed under scrutiny. "All of them."

"Shite. Shite, shite, shite." Cursed Sera. "She's had a very strong dose.  I mean the headache one should burn out quick and the relaxation one too. Just meant to give her enough for a nap and Josephine what nobles sound like to the rest of us."

"What about the others?"

"They are longer lasting, I wanted to play with you guys a bit more." Cullen looked like he would throttle her as Josephine scribbled some furious notes.

"We will deal with you later, Sera." ordered Leliana “Inquisitor, we will deal with the morning meetings but this afternoon will be different. The men expect you to train with Cullen. If you don't they will know something is wrong."

"Makers breath, you cannot be serious? She is no condition."

“That is beside the point. Appearances are everything. They must be maintained.”

"I'll do it, I wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to tangle with the Commander. I mean train under the Commander, wait no. I mean be thoroughly used by the Commander." Liala retorted desperately trying to stop her tongue twisting words as she got increasingly flustered by her own excitement. "I mean sleep now! Everybody else out! Before I say something else I might regret."


	3. Chapter 3

       The fade had until recently been a peaceful sanctuary for Liala Lavellan. During the day she would roam the wilds, tracking and stalking prey, thankful for the calm and beauty her home provided. At night asleep amongst the clan, she would wander the wilds once more, with thoughts of what might be. Most nights she tried to find her forest again, but even Corypheus had corrupted her sanctuary. The breach burned in the once azure sky above her and rifts broke through the treeline. No matter how she tried to change her surroundings it remained the same and she found herself dogged by the same demons from her waking hours. Those nights were forgiving, other nights she awoke screaming as the faces of the dead and the consequences of her choices haunted her.

  
     Her dream began like any other, the soft breeze of the glade bringing the heavy scent of the flowering plants, perfuming the air around her. Stretched comfortably, with arms tucked behind her head, she felt pleasantly warmed by the sun, her dress keeping her cool. Softly she hummed songs from home as she breathed deeply, her troubles washing away. Yet, reality could not be kept at bay as the sky darkened and the breach tore through the sky. As the echoes and screams of the dying drifted through her wood she heard a growl behind her. Shifting to a seated position she surveyed the landscape for the threat that was stalking her dream.

 

     A fearsome lion stood at the edge of the glade, its predatory eyes hungrily taking in its prey. Liala shivered, there was no way she could fell a beast of that size let alone with her bare hands. Rolling to her knees she searched for an escape route. A break in the trees behind her offered a reprieve if she could reach it in time. She knew it lead to the safety of home. Easing onto the balls of her feet the lion growled ready to pounce. Pushing with all her might she began her sprint. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as fear was replaced by something far more primal, exhilarating, as her lungs filled with air.  She burned and felt alive. Heavy thuds on the dry ground and a loud roar pursued her as the lion chased at her heel, the treeline so tantalisingly close.  Screeching, she felt her feet taken from under her. A shade clawed its way out of the ground a claw wrapped around her ankle. Liala kicked and struggled as the Lion roared closer, trapped between two evils. Clawing at the ground, she tried in desperation to drag herself away like child on her belly.  The grip on her ankle becoming tighter, she could feel her skin tearing under sharp claws.

 

      Cold hands pulled her back, dragging her inch by inch as she lost her grip on the earth, claws pulling and pawing at her calves, her hips till the beast reached for her neck. Closing her eyes she waited for the end. But it never came, she did not wake in a panic.   Rolling over to face the shade, it screeched in the vice like grip of Cullen. The brave lion heart with his cloak a mane of golden fur like the beast hunting her. Crushing the creature under his boots he drew his sword burying it in the head of the creature as it turned to ash. The blade remaining firmly planted in the earth.

 

“Cullen…” she gasped pleased to see her saviour. His amber eyes roamed her dirt smeared body. “Run away, there is a beast here, a lion…” she pleaded.

 

“I know” he whispered dropping his shield as his armour melted away. “It hunted for my mate, a creature of the wood and found one worthy.” His eyes raked her body, his amber irises were like pools of gold as they surveyed the prone elf before him. Shrugging his cloak away he stood before her in breeches only. His torso was as sculpted as she had imagined in war council meetings. “You, are mine.” He growled kneeling, caging her between the ground and himself. He took her lips in a rough and heated kiss, his tongue demanding entrance caressing and teasing as she writhed against him, hands tracing across his torso. She craved him like none other, his touch, his smile, his approval. Running her hands through his hair he growled as she tugged him closer. They broke in a breathless gasp.

 

“Yes.” She breathed against his ear, her body was craving him, begging to be filled as she mewled. “I am yours” she agreed surrendering to him.

 

He smiled wickedly. Gripping her dress he tore it in two from her chest to her navel.  Immediately he caressed her breasts hungrily like a starved man, pinching and sucking, rolling her nipple deliciously as she bucked against him calling his name. With sharp nails she raked his back urging him to take her, claim her, fuck her. She wanted to be ravaged, to feel him, the real him behind his control.

 

 Her words had the effect she desired, his hands tearing the rest of her dress apart and a rough digit pressed into her slit already soaking ready for him.

“All prepared I see,” he hummed. “So wet and wanting. Are you always this wet for me?”  His dirty talk sent shivers down her spine, as he thrust a second digit in pumping roughly.

“Yes,” she moaned, grasping at the grass.

“I like that, always wet, always ready to be fucked.”

 

Withdrawing his digits she mewled as he left her hollow, fists hitting the ground in frustration. The sound of fabric moving as he eased his rock hard cock however stole her attention, licking her lips with anticipation.

 

“Oh yes, Liala, be a good girl and I will certainly put that tongue to great use.” Pushing her legs aside he rested comfortably between them his cock teasing he core as he wrapped her legs over his hips. Her hands sought his hips in an instant trying to drag him deeper but he would not move as his thumb traced a leisurely pattern over her clit sending her wild pleasure.

 

“Cullen please.” She begged. “Please, fill me.” She mewled seeking his lips, caressing his chest, pulling his hips, anything to urge him to fill her.

 

“As my Lady wishes.” He smiled as he thrust fully inside her wet heat. Slick wet walls gripped his cock urging him deeper as she caressed his body, calling his name, biting him, marking him as he thrust into her sharply. “Maker you are so tight!” he praised as he lifted her hips higher his cock pressing against her sweet spot as she mewled her orgasm beginning to build. Senses began to blend as she wanted, no, needed to feel him complete her. It was right so right, she was almost there…

 

“Lady Lavellan it is time to wake!” small shook her awake. Her skin clammy and warm, arousal pooled between her legs. She had been so close, her orgasm still balanced on a knife edge. “Commander Cullen will be waiting for you.”

 

 _Shit. Cullen._ Dreams of Cullen in compromising positions were not new, but the intensity of this dream was still rippling through her muscles. _Bloody aphrodisiac!_

 

“Would you like me to choose you some clothes for your training?” Liala merely nodded in acknowledgement. She needed Irene to leave as soon as possible, her body was screaming for release. Indeed Irene made a good choice, the linen ensemble was thin, but closer fitting so she had no risk of flashing half of Skyhold in the inevitable combat. Leaving a bowl of water and a cloth Irene excused herself so she could get some food. As soon as the she head the faint click of the door Liala slipped her hand into her smalls caressing her clit, her folds already slick and accommodating as she thrust two fingers inside roughly beginning a breakneck pace. Running her hand over a breast she pinched and rolled a nipple, her breath coming in pants as she reached a brutal climax, biting back his name in pursed lips.

 

Panting and spent on the bed she hazily climbed upright and began cleaning away the sweat and evidence of her dream.  Despite changing swiftly she burned with the unsatisfied fire within her, her pussy aching to be filled.

"Are you well enough?" Queried Irene placing a small bowl of fruit on the table. “You seem feverish.”

"Besides wanting to do depraved things and speaking truthfully. I guess so. Also I should try and keep my mouth shut while in public, lest I reveal some hidden secret or want."

Irene giggled, nodding in agreement. "I wish you luck with Cullen then, Maker knows you have been dancing around him.  I hear Ser Dorian and The Iron Bull are taking bets on your training session."

"I'm screwed, aren't I?" She sighed running a hand over her face. Being near Cullen was difficult enough before she was haunted by her dream and dosed with truth serum and an aphrodisiac, now she would be honestly awkward. "At least I hope so." Liala mumbled the truth working its way out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me as I experiment with formatting to find a comfortable layout. Thank you for reading!

   Moving was beginning to become a problem, no matter how she moved or adjusted her gait, the fabric of her clothes teased her already sensitive skin. The biting breeze of Skyhold’s court held little reprieve as the fire hummed stronger in her veins after her dream. Jogging down the stairs she tried to contain and control the feelings, afraid the barest touch from Cullen would send her over the edge.

 

   Cullen was already waiting by the practice dummies, his heavy armour gone replaced by a leather jerkin which hung closely to his body. Idly fiddling with a buckle at his wrist he laughed heartily at an unheard comment from Varric. Eyes drifting around she found the dwarf was not her only audience member, hidden in shadows and hanging out of the tavern soldiers and her friends alike found vantage points for her training. Cullen replied sending the storyteller into similar grunts of laughter. _Fen_ _’harel take me now._ Cursing inwardly she realised an already impossible task would be made more difficult with the audience. Leliana’s warning about appearances rang still in her ears, but her arousal screamed to take him regardless of who watched. The more the merrier.

 

Loud chuckles and hushed whispers from the tavern doorway caught her attention, it was very familiar and usually signaled men up to no good.

 

“Dorian, Bull, what has you jovial this good day?” the two men filled the door frame, Dorian jotting notes in his bets book from within the tavern while Bull regarded her with amusement.

 

“You know us dear one, never miss a good bit of sport.” Called Dorian over his shoulder.

 

“Sport?” she snorted.

 

“Yes, the beautiful herald of Andraste tussling with the Lion Hearted General, what is not sporting about that?” he added laughing, Liala blushed her lion still prevalent in her dreams.

 

“I can’t believe you’re taking bets though, what is there to bet about?”

 

“Who gets the first hit, who falls over first, who bests who, will the commander pin her down, who will be on top, who will be _dominated_.” Added Bull his voice laden with unsaid meaning. “Questions that the Inquisition deemed important, as well as a boost for morale.”

 

“And your pockets.” She added,

 

“Dear one I am wounded. But this should be little challenge for one as strong as you? I know you have a thing for strapping young Templars.”

 

“I…no…what? Shut up!” she fumbled looking to Cullen. The warrior waved her over his muscles flexing under his armour.

 

“Andraste’s tits.” Sighed Dorian. “I must thank Sister Leliana for the change of armour for today. I would do unspeakable things to that man.”

 

“Reel it in Vint,”

 

“Jealous Bull? Didn’t know you beasts could feel jealousy under the Qun.”

 

“I didn’t know vints could feel anything that wasn’t in a mirror.”

 

“GENTLEMEN!” shouted Liala. “Why did Leliana ask him to change his armour?”

 

“For our personal bet of course, though I must say she is stacking the odds.”

 

“Fenedhis, what personal bet?”

 

“Whether or not you could last the full session dearest. In your… ah current condition.” Smiled Dorian deliciously. “I must say I bet on you lasting half way before breaking.”

 

“I bet on you going to whole distance Boss. You’re a tough one.”

 

“Mythal ma halani, ma ghilana mir din'an.” She cursed in Elvehn covering her blush under heated hands and fleeing followed by her friend’s laughter.

 

Cullen had waited patiently while she had made her detour making her apologies she tried to think cooling thoughts through the haze of lust.

 

"Inquisitor it is good to see you were not distracted from our arrangement for too long."

 

“As I said before Commander, any time with you is valuable, I relish the opportunity to bring such a warrior to his knees.” She blushed clenching her teeth shut. He laughed handing her a wooden training blade, weighted to match the longswords the recruits used. “Uhhh Cullen you must be mistaken, I am a hunter, bows and daggers are my strength.” She queried, the weight of a training blade was far heavier that she was used to.

 

“I have noticed a flaw in your strategy I would like to correct. Close range combat. You rely too heavily on range and a quick escape. As the majority of our foes prefer to kill up close it is important that you are prepared to defend for any eventuality.”

 

“Yes Commander.” She sighed defeated, he had a point, and there had been many near misses that had been cause for alarm.

 

“Good, keep that attitude up and you’ll learn in no time. We’ll begin with the proper stance for handling a blade of this length effectively before moving to attacks and if time, hand to hand combat.”

 

Liala bit her lip desperate to keep her truths hidden. Her body was already throbbing under hidden and imagined meaning in his words. Mythal protect her if she was going to last for even and hour of the session.

 

"Good." He patted her on the shoulder his up gloved hand sending sparks though her body. "Let us begin."

 

"Fenedhis!" Liala cursed in elven as the wooden training sword clattered to the ground for the millionth time. "Fen'harel take me now!" She cursed retrieving the blade and resuming her stance.

 

Training was torture, she had survived the first ordeal with her sanity barely intact, hands touching, altering her position, guiding her hands, arms wrapped around hers. It was torture, excruciating torture as her thinner clothes brought his touch closer than armour would. Ever caress made her pulse quicken and she had to fight back a moan. Was he not aware of what he was doing to her? Surely he hadn’t forgotten the potions?

 

"I'd tell you to use a shield if you had one. You must keep up your guard." Cullen stated, he had barely broken a sweat even after their sparring. “Perhaps a rest is in order, you do look rather flustered from our sparring.”

 

“I would appreciate that.” Grabbing the first tankard he proffered to her she drunk the cool liquid gladly, crushing her aching thighs together to alleviate the throbbing in her mound.

 

Cullen took a deep gulp of water before removing his chest brace and shirt running a damp cloth over his exposed muscles. Liala gripped the empty tankard tighter cheeks burning as her eyes raked over his body drinking in every muscle and scar. His body perfection. He smiled knowingly catching her perusal of his flesh. Reluctantly averting her gaze she felt the familiar heat pooling between her slick thighs. She needed to get away, anywhere and a fast and come lest she combust on the spot.

 

Liala yelped as the damp cloth was pressed against the back of her neck as Cullen held it in place.

 

"You must cool down Inquisitor, while you recover." He uttered, she moaned aloud as the icy water trickled down her shoulders and over her chest. Her nipples became taught but relieved by it’s refreshing touch, bringing her back to Thedas and quelling some of the burn.

 

"That feels divine." She purred leaning into his touch, her head tilted back and mouth open in pleasure. He removed the rag soaking and cleansing it before slowly dragging the cloth around her neck eliciting further moans as he chuckled. A third soak and he gentle caressed her face wiping away the grime of their training. She felt spoiled and although cooler her skin was shuddering under his touch.

 

“Face me,” he ordered and she languidly turned in his grasp, her body relaxed from his touch. Stumbling over her own feet she wobbled grabbing his waist for support, forgetting his lack of shirt. A groan escaped her lips as she trailed her thumbs over his abdomen forgetting herself for a moment in an elicit caress.

 

"Inquisitor?" he asked questioningly, almost a growl at her ear. “Have you had your fill?”

 

“No, never.” She responded automatically before realising what she had said hurriedly removing her hands. Cullen gripped firmly, a hand still cupped the back of her head as he mopped her brow halting her escape.

 

"I'm not Sorry!" She stammered retreating away as he redressed. "I mean, I'm. Not. Sorry. Curse this potion!" she hissed as her tongue betrayed her. Cullen laughed and her heart stopped at the beautiful sound.

 

"Then I don't forgive you. Perhaps discipline is required." He growled low enough only they could hear.

 

"I willingly submit to your judgement." She purred, her mind overridden, yet he stood frozen and unresponsive. “Commander.” she added seductively, her own actions betraying her need.

 

“Drop the weapon, we move onto hand to hand combat.” He ordered and she complied without hesitation. “Take the basic steady form. Feet apart, knees bent, shoulders back. Show me how you would defend yourself.”

 

Liala stood as she had been instructed, shoulders relaxed, feet spread hip width apart, knees bent ready to pounce. In the few fist fights she had participated in she raised her fists into a guard with elbows near the pit of her stomach.

 

"Good, good" Cullen strode around her. She breathed deeply to relax when she felt his chest behind her and he hands trail over her as he adjusted her form. She could feel his breath against her ear, his hands more demanding than before and tried desperately not to moan against him as his cock pressed into her thigh.

 

"How would you like to be punished?" He whispered in her ear. She gasped.

 

"Cullen don't, I can't..." the truth threatening to escape.

 

"I asked you a question recruit." He pushed her knees further apart. Drawing her elbows wider and her arms angled closer. "Hold that pose. Remember it and answer the question. Truthfully."

 

Liala panicked, wishing she could lie, brushing it off as a joke, but her body was begging for him and her mind wanted to spill every secret. "I... I..."

 

"Hold the form." Cullen ordered as she tried to shift her legs to quell her need. "Go on."

 

"In any way you want..." She blurted. "In any way that satisfies you." She blushed heavily. "To make you happy."

 

She grumbled as his warmth withdrew and he circled her like the hunter from her dream. Holding a similar stance he faced her fists drawn and ready.

 

“I am going to attack you, defend and show me how you fight.” Liala moved to retort but leapt back narrowly avoiding his punch as he burst gracefully into action. Her body tired and overwhelmed from the day held little resolve as she could only avoid his attack and lash out when she saw an opportunity which were few. Digging deep for energy she saw him lower his head aiming to take her down. Bracing herself on the balls of her feet she jumped trying to vault away before sweeping her legs tripping his larger body. He grunted as he hit the hard ground and she leapt on him trying to get as many blows as she could against his body, but her reprieve was short lived when he lashed out and dragged her under, caged by his body his knee between her legs.

 

"Cullen" she gasped almost begging, writhing against his touch and grasp. “Not fair.”

 

"It doesn’t have to be fair. You said anything that would please me." He replied.

 

"Anything Cullen, I would give you everything, anything." As her hands trailed across his chest half caressing, half pushing away. Lowering his weight on his hands she looked away from his burning gaze as he breathed heavily in her ear.”

 

"What I want Liala, is you, bent over my desk, while I fuck you, long and hard, screaming my name so everyone knows who you belong to." Liala gasped as he ground his knee against her pussy sending delicious waves of pleasure as she arched into him. Searching her eyes questioningly for a response she could see the fear in his eyes as they both fought their fears.

 

"Not just your desk", she whispered pulling him close. "My room, the bed, the floor, the balcony, anywhere, yours to fuck and fill. I want you and only you, my dear Commander" He ears thrummed with her raging heartbeat as she spilled her soul to him, her fear dissipating as she saw his eyes soften.

 

"I should give you truth serum much earlier." He chuckled.

 

"Not…fair...Cullen." She moaned grinding into him seeking release.

 

“Now my dear, not yet.” He withdrew his knee against her protests.

 

"Commander!" A messenger came running to him interrupting their reverie. "I have a message from Sister Leliana.”

 

"What?" He growled annoyed by their interruption. Liala leapt to her feet and brushed herself down before briskly walking away, practically running for her chambers. Liala hid her embarrassment as Iron bull and Dorian exchanged laughs and taunts as coin exchanged hands.

 

“I guess Lady Nightingale was right!” Howled Dorian between laughs.  Liala silently vowed vengeance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Mythal ma halani, ma ghilana mir din'an = Mythal help me, guide me to death.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things begin heating up! Smut alert! Thank you for reading!  
> (Also I'm an idiot, I wrote this whole chapter in Cullen's POV in the draft which made no sense. Major rewriting completed.)

Slamming the door sharply against its hinges Liala barely slowed in her ascent of the tower, blood thrumming from her thorough training.  As soon as she was behind the door separating her from the corridor she tore at her clothes needing the irritating fabric off her skin.  Kicking her boots off and tossing her shirt at the base of the stairs her hands fiddled with the tangled ties at her waist her chest heaving as she needed to do something, anything before she went mad.  
  
With a pained sigh of relief she tugged the thin cord free the fabric pooling at her feet as she discarded her breast band throwing herself on the bed.  Heated hands set to work immediately her body already near release.  With a moan she cupped one breast pinching and rolling her nipple as the other delved into her already slick folds.  By the creators she was hot and wet, ready, needing to be filled as she pressed two fingers with ease pumping into her channel and teasing the sensitive rim.  Head thrown back she moaned with abandon as she continued reality into fantasy...  
  
   
_Scooping her in his arms he dragged her to the first bed he could find, not caring who saw or who knew.  She was his she would always be._  
_Thrown on the bed, clothes dragged off, smalls torn, breast band wrenched free he pulled her onto all fours her pussy gleaming with need and want ready and wanton.  Two fingers thrust readily into her juices deliciously tighter than her own hand as he fucked her roughly, mewling she writhes and tries to claw awake, too long on a knifes edge.  But he grips her hips rougher holding her in place as she begs him for release.  Flipping her over she screams in frustration as he pulls her legs apart lashing them with her torn undergarments, wide and vulnerable._  
_“Beg” he orders.  The velvety head of his cock pressed at her entrance, her body primed to erupt.  “Beg for it.” As he shallowly thrust the head teasing her opening as she felt hollow, needing him deeper._  
  
“Please Cullen,” she wails.  
  
“Yes Inquisitor?” he replies, but she realises not in the dream.  With a startled shriek she opens her eyes.  The man of her fantasy standing at the end of the bed, her thighs slick with her juices and her hand soaked.  Embarrassed she wrapped her arms around her breasts but her voyeur remained impassive.  “You called my name?  I thought you needed to ask me something.”  
  
"Cullen? What?" She squeaked realising what he had seen her do and the position she was in. "Shite.  Why?"  
  
 “Where else should I be?” he mocked, his erection prominent through his breeches as Liala stared shamelessly.  
  
“In the training ground. But not here, not now.”  
  
He snorted.  “My recruit ran away from their punishment.” His eyes raked over her body.  “But I find she has other ideas.” He cocked an amused eyebrow as she blushed.  “You seemed to be reaching an important conclusion.  Did I interrupt?”  
  
"You are correct.” She replied “Fucking truth serum."  
  
Cullen raised a questioning eyebrow, leaning over her prone body his thumb traced up her thigh delicately teasing her skin as he drew closer to her mound.    
"Really, what a pity" He replied voice lacking in any disappointment.  Slowly he trailed a thumb over her already wet smalls, already soaked in her juices.  
  
"You don’t sound disappointed." She panted.7  
  
"Of course, you were going to deny me the sight of your ecstasy after I worked so hard to push you to the edge." He growled hooking a finger under the flimsy fabric teasing her folds.  
  
“You…you planned this!” She groaned indignantly.  “For void’s sake who isn’t using this against me.”  Warm hands cupped her face as he pulled her gaze to his.  
  
“I did not want to take advantage Liala, believe me.”  He sighed, the fire replaced by a darkness she had only seen briefly.  “But this morning, when you kept hinting at a desire for me, a mutual desire, I could not shy away from a chance, however slim to see if it was true.  If someone as radiant as you could find it in themselves to care for a broken soul like me.” He cast his eyes downward retreating.  
  
“Yes, Cullen.” She breathed her hands drawing him closer.  “Yes.  I care for you, ever since Haven, your dedication, your loyalty and your power to inspire.” She held his gaze as she let the truth flow freely from her lips.  “I know you holds doubts about yourself, but know this.  I can see a great man here, one who has seen horrors and learned from it.” She smiled warmly.  “I have seen your darkness and I am still here.” She kissed his forehead gently.  “I love you.”  
  
“And I you, always.  I have never felt like this before.”  
  
“Plus you are handsome.” She chuckled.  
  
“Tell me what you need, my love.” He purred.  Liala shook her head, her fingers gripping the sheet as she could feel treacherous words forming in her mind and dancing seductively on her tongue.  Cullen returned his fingers to trailing teasingly along her thigh never quite reaching where she needed him most. "Liala?"  He questioned as she breathed heavily.  
  
"Kiss me." Her voice just a whisper.  Lowering himself atop the covers he laid next to her, her deep emerald eyes staring into his own.  "Please," she begged leaning in and pressing her lips chastely against his own as she curled her fingers around his neck as he held her close.  Separating, her cheeks blushed and her eyes were wide with want.  Cupping her cheek he traced her vallaslin with his thumb as she purred beneath him her hand tracing his jaw.  "Please Cullen." She asked again pulling him closer. "I wanted to since I first met you, please, I need..."  
  
"Maker yes." He closed the distance and crushed his lips against hers, holding her tightly as if she would suddenly vanish.  He growled as her hand raked through his hair and traced his collarbone.  His toungue traced her lip seeking entrance which she gladly gave, their bodies wrapped around each other desperate to close the distance.  She wrapped her leg over his hip, sending a jolt of pleasure through this cock as her arousal pressed against him teasingly.  
  
"You taste like Elfroot and strawberries." He whispered against her lips.  "So sweet."  
  
"Your skin is smoother than I imagined, but your scar is temptation itself you know?"  She replied seductively tracing it with her tongue.  "Can't fight it anymore, I love you.  You have haunted me since haven and gods be damned even though you are a Shemlen I love you."  Liala smiled and kisses him deeply again before they broke panting again.  "Cullen I need you, inside me.  The aphrodisiac, I can't take the heat anymore." She begged, grinding herself against his erection.  
  
"Trust me my love, I will take care of you."  
  
Gently he pulled her hands away as he took her in a heated kiss, her tongue teasing his, intertwining.  When he broke the kiss, soft kisses and nibbles trailed down her neck and chest till he lingered over her breasts.  With reverent touch he cupped one globe in his hand the filling his palm deliciously.  Liala arched under his touch as deft fingers rolled a nipple before sucking gently on the other. In delight she gripped his hair her moans became broken and wanting.  He continued his ministrations as she writhed underneath him, her pleading escalating before he continued his kisses further.  Tugging at the last thin scrap of fabric between them he had little patience left, deftly ripping the thin garment away as she gasped.  Taking her mouth again he traced the outline of mound teasing her folds before dipping single digit further.  
"Maker you are so wet and wanting.  So ready for me." He groaned.    
  
"Please Cullen, please vehnan!"  
  
"Yes Liala?"  
  
"Fuck me.  Hard.  Claim me.  Make me yours."  Truths fell easily from her mouth trying to spur him on, but he smiled the wickedly once again as her tormentor.  
  
"Oh I will, trust me love, but first I want to taste you."  
  
"But, but..."  
  
"Remember you promised to satisfy me and make me happy." He smile wickedly as Liala regretted her choice of words.  
  
 Pushing her thighs apart he settled between her thighs before curling his tongue over her sensitive nub.  Her hands clawed at his hair and shoulders as she writhed, her moans of pleasure filling the room, he lapped her juices like a starved man.  Holding her in place with a heavy arm he thrust a finger inside and she screamed his name.  Working his tongue in time with his finger she could feel her orgasm drawing closer.  Keeping pace he inserted another finger, curling so to reach her sensitive spot.  Her walls clenched around his digits as he kissed her increasing the pace of his ministrations.    
  
"Come my love." He pressed his thumb roughly to her clit circling it as she shattered around him screaming his name before he silenced her with a kiss.

"Maker, you are so beautiful." He traced her vallaslin and held her close as she came down to earth again.  
  
"That was...Mythal..." She gasped.  "Thank.."  
  
CRASH!  The sound of wood hitting stone and stamping feet broke them apart,  Liala hiding behind the bed, as Cassandra, came bounding in.

  
"Commander I heard screams, is everything alright?"  Questioned the seeker oblivious to the heady scent of sex and the commanders dishevelled appearance as he lounged on the sofa.

  
"Yes but the inquisitor wants a bath after our training...I think she was feeling rather exhausted, fell over her own feet and knocked an injury.  I was just on my way to summon her maid." He replied calmly.

  
"I see, well then, good day to you."  Cassandra nodded taking her leave.  Liala gave her cheeky commander a mocking scowl when Cassandra paused noticing her discarded breast band.  Looking back at Cullen she gave him a scouring look, he rubbed his neck blushing furiously, Cassandra knew his tells too well.  "Oh maker!" She snorted before exiting, grumbling her disgust at their actions.

  
"I see Cassandra does not approve."  Liala giggled from her den.

  
"Cassandra never approves."

  
A subtle knock on the door drew the commander away as Liala searched for a robe.  Choosing her favourite silk gown she tied the red sash firmly around her waist.  Down the stairs she found Cullen cracking the door open slightly so he could not be seen.  “Irene” he mouthed retreating up the stairs as she took his place.

  
"Lady Pentaghast said that you required a bath, Inquisitor." Said Irene.

  
"Thank you Irene!  Just a moment while I tie my robe!"  Liala called from behind the door as Cullen moved surprisingly agile for a warrior used to heavy armour.  
  
Opening the door further to allow her servant entry.  The heavy copper iron was carried to the centre of the room as she tried to stifle a girlish giggle.  Her boots and clothes had been removed by her lover, even the torn fragment of her undergarments.  With practiced ease the servants quickly had the bath filled and her soaps on a stand ready to be used.    
Irene handed her a vial with a knowing wink before leaving her friend happy for her.  
“Coast is clear love,” she called to wherever he was hiding.  
 Tentatively Cullen opened the door from the veranda, his skin pebbled by goosebumps.  
"Thank goodness, I was beginning to freeze.”  
 Turning she dropped the robe revealing her smooth and sensuous body she enjoyed his animalistic reaction, wanting to caress, to lick to mark as his.  "Care to warm up?" She teased stepping into the hot water.  "I have hands that need proper discipline for their grip, Commander." She emphasised biting her lip.  
He did not need to be asked twice.  
  
  
Sharing a bath had never been an arousing concept to Liala, too many limbs, cramped spaces.  It reminded her too much of bath time in the clan as a child, everybody piled together to save water.  She had learnt quickly kicking was the most effective way to claim a space in the water and keep her clan mates at bay.  Yet sharing with Cullen was a far more delicious prospect, watching him hungrily as he shed his remaining clothes revealing more of his tanned and toned physique.  She purred as her mind wandered to how she would explore his body later.  Unbuckling his belt and kicking away his boots with a heavy thump his trousers his trousers dropped away leaving his smalls that were straining to contain his hardening cock.

  
"See something you like?" He chuckled removing the last garment allowing her to gaze fully on him.

  
"You are so handsome." She sighed in admiration.  "But you look cold love, surely you should warm up?"  She beckoned him closer as he slid in the tub opposite, he hissed relishing the warmth seeping into his bones.  Grabbing one of her soaps from the stand.  Creating a smooth lather in her hands she began to gently wash her arms massaging the grime away.  Passing the soap to Cullen he inhaled the scent deeply, before beginning to cleanse himself.

  
"No wonder you always smell divine."  He murmured as they bathed enjoying each others company.  

  
"Cullen, you missed a spot."

  
"Huh where?" He cocked an eyebrow.  "I've been quite thorough."

  
"Liar.  I saw."  She took the soap and added a little amount of soap to it.  "Here see?"  Teasingly she pumped his cock under the water.  "So dirty...I must simply  clean it."  She began to pump more vigorously a Cullen tipped his head back in a moan as his fingers cupped her cheek.  He grabbed her hand when she pulled away, desperate for her touch.

  
"I can't just get it clean enough.  Would you sit on the edge love?"  She asked teasingly.

  
He nodded easing himself from the warmth of the bath as rivulets of water traced his muscles.  His skin became goose bumped as the coolness of the room danced across his skin.  Liala placed herself between his legs as she took him in hand again.  He growled gripping her hair for balance accidentally brushing her ear causing her to moan.  It was a secret how sensitive her ears were.  Gently he experimented tracing his finger up the long length of her ear and massaged the tip causing her hand to shake and body to purr.

  
"Ahhhh, so good."  She returned her attention to him, licking and savouring the first glistening drop of cum before her tongue tasted him further.  It was his turn to fall apart as she traced his entire languidly taking her time, enjoying the taste.  He continued his assault on her ears as her sinful tongue drew away and she looked to him for permission.

  
"You don't need to.  I know some do not..." He blushed and felt guilty, the most powerful woman on Thedas servicing him.  Old insecurities popping up.

  
"I do Cullen." She smiled at him.  "I want to do this, for you.  Besides I had dreamt about taking your cock in my mouth many times when I sought release.  It arouses me to please you so intimately.  I swear on Sera's serum." She giggled.  "Please Commander, can I taste you?"

  
"Maker yes." He bit out as her mouth took him in deeply her tongue deftly teasing his sensitive areas as she slowly moved up and down, each time taking his length deeper and deeper.  "Andraste preserve me, Liala, you feel divine!" He cursed as she sucked deeply.  Wrapping one hair in her locks and the other teasing her ear he relished every sensation she wrought.  Quicker than he'd hoped he felt his climax begin to build.  "Wait, love I don't want to come yet, I want to spill inside you." He pulled her from his cock with a wet pop as the tension subsided.

  
"Don't worry love, you won't.  It is my turn to tease."  As she eagerly took him in again each time shallow, a tease as revenge.  Fisting her hair he thrust his hips pushing his cock deeper.

  
"So you like me commanding you?" Liala moaned in agreement, a demanding and rough Cullen had sparked many fantasies.  "Then my little elf, I am going to fuck your throat as you suck, but I will not come."  He stood, forcing Liala to raise on her knees, totally at his mercy.  "What a good girl, so eager to please." He traced her chin and she shivered.  "Hands behind your back.  Good."  Gripping her hair firmly again, he guided his cock to her mouth which she gladly took in as he pushed with his hips.  "Maker..." He cursed a she swirled her tongue around him. 

Withdrawing his hips he thrust forward again this time with a little more force as she moaned beneath him, he called her name, praised her, teased her while his hard member thrust deep.  Even in the tepid water Liala knew she was wet, Maker, what he did to her.  "Touch yourself" he ordered and she gladly complied, her hands seeking her clit and channel desperate for some relief.  She could feel her orgasm grow as he thrust more erratically.  Suddenly his hand released her pulling his cock free as he took her in his arms and kissed her furiously, their tongues battling for dominance. She reached to touch him but found her hands swatted away.  "You were ordered to touch yourself.  I have not said to stop." He iterated, refusing to begin again until she stroked herself. 

Soon his mouth was on hers and she felt her body begin to crest as he stroked, licked and nibbled on her ears drawing gasps and pleads she did not know she could make.  Snaking a hand between them he found her channel free as she worked her clit, teasing the entrance with his fingers he roughly pushed two fingers inside as she screamed her release her head sagging onto his shoulder.  
  
Gently he lifted her from the bath onto the carpet, their damp skin draining into the faded fibres.  With gentle hands he toweled them both dry kissing her skin and worshipping her.  For once she felt content and at peace. Gently he lifted her and gently placed her on the sheets of the bed, the duvet rolled back by some kindly servant.    
"I love you." He breathed against her neck.  The words almost a prayer.  
"I love you too."  
"No more teasing" he growled hungrily, his cock pressing at her core.  "I.  Want.  You.  Now."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe it's the final chapter and epilogue to go!


	6. Chapter 6 and Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your support I hope you enjoy the ending.

Liala thought she was in heaven or had died and returned to the creators side. Her body was humming with euphoria and love. Bodies intertwined she shared a loving kiss with Cullen. She never thought the fearless Commander would have ever shared her affections, humans rarely considered the Elvhen a race to love or respect, merely slaves or underlings. Yet here she was leader of an organisation finding peace with a human. Tenderly he kissed her eyelids, finger tracing her vallaslin as she traced his scars with reverence. Cock teasing her entrance her heart was yearning for her to complete her.

“I love you.” He purred. “Can I…?” he questioned.

“Yes.” She responded tilting her hips to meet him. “I want to be whole with you.” She pulled him close wrapping her hands behind his neck. “I love you too.”

Cullen raised himself as she parted her legs further, making room for him as he pressed the bulbous head further in slick entrance. Gripping her hip he lifted her gently, secure in his grasp as he pecked chaste kisses across her chest. He shivered as she ran her hand down his back gripping his hips tightly as he slowly eased himself in, her walls gripping him, pulling him deeper.

"Yes," she hissed through clenched teeth. "Cullen!" She held him close as he sheathed himself inside her wet heat burying himself to the hilt.

"Maker's breath you are so tight." He trailed kisses up her neck before claiming her mouth desperate to distract himself from her tight heat, “So sweet, Maker, I don’t know I’ll last. Relax, Liala, I would not want to hurt you." He kissed her warmly as she wriggled under him desperate for him to move.

"Cullen please,"

"What do you want my love?"

"You, I want you, my love, I want..."

"Another confession to the Commander?" He chuckled, before biting back a groan as she rolled her hips tightening. "Another wicked desire, or plea?"

"Andraste' tits, man. I want you rough, hard inside me. I want to feel you with every inch of my body making me yours, ruined for any other before you mark me with your seed. There will be many times for you to claim me. I need you now."

"I think I like truth serum in you." He laughed. "Well then as my lady wishes. Eyes open, I want your full attention as I make you mine." Tortuously he drew his cock out almost fully out as Liala tried in vain to pull him inside again. "Who do you belong to?" He growled.

"Only you!" She screamed as he thrust in to the hilt, her back arching off the bed as her elevated hips forced him against her sensitive spot. Raking her hands down his back her nails dug in at his hip spurring him further. He began a slow rhythm withdrawing all the way before slamming in whispering praises as he fucked her.

Hooking her ankles she forced him to roll back as she straddled above him, rolling her hips slowly down hiss erection. She gasped taking him wholly inside.

“Creators Cullen Ma'arisala, I need you. Ma’arlath, ma vehnan.” She chanted as she rode him, eyes wild, hair tussled she was desire embodied. “Ar isala na numin, Tel’felas Cullen,” she mumbled in elvish, her mind overwhelmed for the common tongue. As she ground against him keeping him deep inside. Cullen moaned the meaning in her words lost to him, he gripped her hips drawing her against him as he thumbed her clit.

“Ma’arlath. Ma’arlath.” She chanted. “I love you, my heart.”

With a roar she found herself thrown on her back.

“Ma’arlath.” He mimicked as he thrust harder abandoning control, tongues locked in passionate kisses as they began to escalate their climax. Liala clenched around him harder desperate to keep him inside as he slammed himself relentlessly.

“Cullen, I…I… can’t.” she gasped as her walls began to shudder. “I’m going to come!”

“It’s alright love, let go.” He massaged her clit in rough circles. “Come for me.”

Liala shattered around him, as she screamed his name. Her orgasm felt like it would never end as her body sparked with electricity, her toes curling in ecstasy. Cullen roared as he thrust in her relentlessly drawing her orgasm as he reached his own, teeth biting her shoulder marking her as his spilling his seed within coating her channel. Breathless they held each other tight as Cullen licked his bite kissing the sensitive skin. Before claiming her mouth in a searing kiss.

“Mine,” Cullen whispered as they lay together in bliss.

  

** Epilogue **

 

Sera sat morose in her room, empty tankards were strewn all over. Although Cullen had not posted a guard at her door she was under strict orders to not leave her toom. She had multiple escape routes from the small tavern room, but with dungeons and handcuffs implied without Quizzy being involved it wouldn't be nearly as much fun.

"Try not staring at the ass of everyone you meat and maybe your wife would stop fucking the elf! Scrap that, stare at ‘em, sends her into my comforting arms." She jeered at some lower noble.

"Oh do be quiet dear." Chided Vivienne from the courtyard. "Naughty girls should be seen and not heard."

"Fuck you, pointy hat, go sit on some other knobs stick!" She slammed the window shut, searching for any stale brew.

"The inquisitor wants you." Summoned Varric through the door.

"Fuck, shite, wank. I can run, yeah, screw Coryphy balls, she can't get me."

"If it helps she didn't look angry." He laughed.

"What, damn, too nice. How did she look?"

"Content as anyone would after being poisoned." added the dwarf.

"Shite."

 ~*~

Liala sat at her throne ready to make judgement. Sera was ready to run.

Cullen stood guard closer than usual, but none of the other soldiers were around, just her friends who looked like something horrible was going to happen.

"What a prank you played Sera, was it fun?"

"Would have been if you didn't eat all the cake!" replied Sera with the do or die approach.

"Not my problem." She retorted. "Until this morning I was going to do some strict disciplining. However, after a _commanding_ debate, I have something far more satisfying in mind."

Sera noticed the exchange of looks between the Commander and Quizzy. "Cully-Wully got your rocks off!" She howled "Not fair! You should shower me in gifts!"

"Indeed we are grateful and we will reward you appropriately." Added Cullen.

"Cullen if you would, I think she is ready." Her lover handed Sera a small white box tied with a bow. "I made you some cookies Sera” explained Liala. “Your favourite, chocolate, as thanks." She handed the box to her friend smiling warmly. Removing the lid the fresh smell of cookies filled her nose as she eagerly gulped one down. "One thing though. When I was mixing these it seems I accidentally knocked over some of the herbalists supplies."

_"Shite"_

"Hopefully the taste should be still on par with what you are used to."

"Shite"

"But I can't comment on the effects."

"Fuck. Shite. Wank."

"But as you are such a dear friend, I'll be disappointed if you don't eat, every. Single. One."

"Shite."

"Enjoy," Liala smiled as her friends roared with laughter. Cullen holding her hand throughout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma’arisala = I need you,   
> Ma’arlath, ma vehnan = I love you, my heart.   
> Ar isala na numin = I need your cries  
> Tel’felas = don’t go slow.

**Author's Note:**

> My first tale!  
> Any feedback would be greatful, I edit myself so please forgive any mistakes and I will correct any that are found! Enjoy!
> 
> Also if Sera is too OOC please let me know, I didn't really use her in my playthrough, but she was the only one I could imagine that would pull this off. :)


End file.
